


Unnaturally

by mildkat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 11:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21391465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mildkat/pseuds/mildkat
Summary: "We’d really appreciate it if you kept this between the three of us."Yachi’s eyes grew wide. “No one else knows?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, this is ninety percent kagehina
Comments: 15
Kudos: 360





	Unnaturally

**Author's Note:**

> you hear that that? it's haikyuu slithering its way back to my heart

It was a really hot day, and Hinata doesn’t do well in hot days. 

It was the kind of heat that stuck to your skin and crawled into your lungs, making it impossible to breathe properly. 

The circulation in the school gym didn’t help at all; it probably made things worse despite the door being propped ajar. And yet, Kageyama and Hinata continued relentlessly, drill after drill, toss after toss until it was Yachi that ended up requesting a break. 

“Say, Hinata, Kageyama,” she softly began, a blush creeping up cheeks, “could we actually take a breather? If I don’t get some air I’ll die of sweat,” she chuckled.

Hinata cocked his head to the side and smiled. “Of course. Take as long as you’d like. It’s bad enough we’ve dragged you here on a day off to help us.” He began stretching out his legs, squatting down and out. Kageyama took a sip from his bottle. 

“No worries at all! I’m gonna go try and find something cold to drink.” She turned and walked out. 

Hinata slumped down and laid on his back. The slight coolness of the floorboards did little to help. “I’m so hot,” he whined. 

Kageyama sat cross-legged beside him. “This is nothing. It’s barely even the start of summer.”

“Ugh, you’re no help.” 

“Wasn’t trying to be.”

Hinata shifted, moving to lie on his stomach. He propped his chin on his hands. He pouts, “one of these days, you have to learn to be nicer to me, Kageyama.” 

Kageyama barked a sarcastic laugh, throwing a quick glance toward the door. His eyes grew a little softer. “Hinata,” he chides. 

“Hey, I know, don’t start,” Hinata put both his hands up in defense. “I know how messed up you are.”

“You dumbass,” he spit out, grabbing Hinata’s face with both hands. He inches his own forward, now impossibly close to the other. “Does this make you happy?”

Hinata doen’t even flinch; his huge eyes remained in contact. “I think this is all for you,” he sneers. He softly presses a quick kiss onto Kageyama’s nose, ever teasing. “Dumbass.”

Kageyama’s eyes angrily glared to the side. The growing blush in his cheeks made the gesture all the more comical, making Hinata’s heart swell. He jokingly headbutts Kageyama, and started to pull his body upright. “Come on, Yachi will be back any second.” 

He pulls the two of them up. When they get to their feet, both their heads snap to the side as they catch something in their periphery. Their eyes grew wide.

There they saw her: Yachi, stood frozen at the door, clutching at her box of milk, face burning red. 

She drops the carton to the ground. 

All three stood impossibly quiet, staring at each other for what seemed like forever. 

Hinata inhaled and carefully stepped toward her. “Yachi...”

“_What...”_Her voice trembled. Her eyes snapped shut. _”What?!”_

***

“Look, Yachi,” Hinata began, setting down his tea, “We’re sorry you had to see that. _”Aren’t we, Kageyama?”_ He glared. 

Kageyama remained impossibly red, something Hinata didn’t think was possible. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “We didn't mean it. Obviously.”

“Obviously,” Hinata emphasized, smiling. 

Yachi took a deep breath. “No, I’m the one who should be apologizing. That kind of reaction doesn’t help anybody. But, how long have you two been,” she dropped her voice, “boyfriends?” 

Kageyama spit out his tea and coughed.

“Ah, we don’t actually...I mean, words aren’t something we...really use? To describe this?” Hinata vaguely gestured between him and Kageyama. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes after regaining his composure. “It’s just that we aren’t entirely comfortable with explicit labels yet.”  


”It’s mostly Kageyama,” Hinata fake-whispered. He grunted when Kageyama’s elbow hit his ribs. “Which is why...” He trailed off, glancing at Kageyama.

“We’d really appreciate it if you kept this between the three of us.” 

Yachi’s eyes grew wide. “No one else knows?” 

“Of course not!” 

“But...but...” Yachi stopped and swallowed. She seemed thoughtful for a moment, then her eyes grew soft. “I guess it must be pretty hard, huh?” 

The weight of the implication settled throughout the quiet stillness of her condo. 

“It is...what it is.” Kageyama simply replied.

“So will you help us out, Yachi-san?” Hinata leaned forward and patted her hand. 

She smiled. “Yes. Of course.” Her face grew panicked. “But the secrets...the lying...”

“Don’t think of it as lying!” Hinata quickly reassured her. “It’ll be easier than you think. I even forget about it sometimes.” He laughed. Kageyama just glared at him.

Yachi slumped. After a moment, her head cautiously perks up. “When did it start?”

“Ah, that’s a story for a different time.” Hinata waved his hand in dismissal.

“He just doesn’t wanna tell the story ‘cause it’s embarrassing.”

“Shut up!”

***

Weeks and weeks later, summer had properly settled in. What was initially thick and uncomfortable has raged into a sweltering, sticky presence that made everything seem to move in slow motion.

Hinata hated it. And just like any situation where he’s at a distinct disadvantage, he got reckless. 

When everyone stepped out after practice ended, the sky sparkle twilight. After waving goodbye to everyone going their respective directions, the two lingered. 

“Man, I’m still so hot,” Hinata pouted, flapping his t-shirt.

“You’ll catch a cold if you keep doing that.”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Kageyama lifted an eyebrow. “Nothing at all. It’d be nice to keep you quiet, actually.” 

Hinata’s eye twitched. After a moment, he took a deep breath and slumped his shoulders forward in an exaggerated manner. “Ah, Kageyama. I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you.”

_”What?”_ He demanded, immediately straining his neck. 

“_Calm_, you dummy.” He gingerly pressed his palm against the other’s chest. 

“No, really, what is it?”

“_Nothing._” 

“You’re being an ass.” 

“_I’m_ being an ass?” 

“Yes, you’re being an ass!” Kageyama’s voice rose. He grabbed Hinata’s shirt and pulled hard. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet and icy. “What. Is it?”

“You keep...you just always...ugh!” Hinata shoved Kageyama. He felt his blood boil. Hinata grabbed fistfuls of his hair. “You’re so fucking dense! _All the time._Here I am, trying to flirt with you, trying to be sweet, trying to be _patient_, but...Kageyama, I,” he glanced over, and Kageyama simply stared. Cold. If Hinata didn’t know any better, he would’ve thought he saw his throat quiver. “I _need_something from you. Anything.” His voice, loud and fiery a second ago, dwindled to a defeated whisper. He looked at Kageyama, searching his eyes. For anything behind that impenetrable wall. He wanted to see hurt, for pain at seeing him this way, just how he himself would feel each time Kageyama would hold back.

Hinata shook his head agonizingly slowly, backing away. He barked out a laugh, dark and bitter, hopping on his bike and escaping from what he saw blazing around his eyes, mocking him with their existence: 

_Nothing at all._

He rode home in the darkness, up the hill, pushing and pushing until he got there. Exhausted and alone. 

***

The next morning was a Sunday, and as Hinata drearily blinked awake, he wanted to shut his eyes and lose consciousness again. He was grateful that it was a day off; he wouldn’t bear the thought of facing Kageyama and act normal in front of everyone else—even _thinking_ his name made irritation flare in his gut, equal parts guilty and frustrated. 

He hoisted himself up, then flopped back down with an indignant grunt. 

He pulled out his phone and sends out a text. 

>>Can I come over?

The reply comes almost instantly. 

>>Sure

After a beat, another one chirps up.

>>Are you upset?

Hinata frowned at his phone. 

>>How could you possibly know?!!!!

>>Just a guess

>>I’m starting to think you have ESP

>>Those things aren’t real

As Hinata started to type up a retort, another one popped up. 

>>But yes, of course you can come. I got the new Smash, if you’d like to play

Hinata grinned.

>>You’re the best

>>Bring meat buns 

Two hours later, Hinata showed up at Kenma’s doorstep, armed with a full paper bag. “Hey”, he smiled as Kenma stepped aside to let him in.

“I didn’t mean for you to buy the whole store.” 

“Ukai-san let me have some for free!” Hinata flopped down on the couch.”You don’t mind slightly expired stuff, right?”

Kenma scrunched his nose, but takes a bite out of one nonetheless. “So what’s wrong?”  
Hinata nervously ran a hand through his hair. “Jesus, Kenma. I just got here.”

He blinked. “Okay. So how’s Kageyama?”

Hinata narrowed his eyes. Pleasantries with Kenma always proved useless, so he took a deep breath and frowned. “We fought.” 

“You two always fight.”

“Yeah, but this one was different. I got so angry at how _little_ he was responding to anything I saw. “He _always_ yelled back. He would’ve even hit me. That’s always how we’ve expressed stuff like this. But this is completely new. I confronted him, and I yelled, and I told him what I need, and he didn’t even...he didn’t even respond!” He balled his hands into fists, rising them to rub his eyes. When he spoke, his words were muffled and quiet. “It really hurt.” 

A second went by. Then five more. Hinata realized that in the silence, he was breathing heavily. He was so _tired_. 

When he started seeing swirls of colour throughout his black vision, he removed his hands and slowly sits up to look at Kenma. 

He simply stared at Hinata, slowly chewing his meat bun. His huge gold eyes steadily held their gaze. 

Hinata raised his eyebrows. “You’re really enjoying that, aren’t you?” 

Kenma finally swallowed. When he opened his mouth to speak, heavy footsteps thudded upstairs. Hinata’s head snapped up. “I thought your parents were away?”

“They are.” 

When he heard footsteps start to make their way down the stairs, he tried again. “So who’s here?” At that moment, a ridiculously tall figure jump-landed onto the ground. When he turned to look in their direction, his sleepy face made Hinata’s eyes wide. _“Kuroo?”_

Kuroo’s face split into an easy grin. “Shrimpy! How are ya?”

“Uh, good.” Hinata hastily stood up from his spot on the couch to make room. “Did you want to...?”

Kuroo chuckled. “Nah, that’s alright. I’m just gonna,” he jerked his head towards the kitchen.  


Hinata sat back down and gawked at Kenma. “You _really_ need to start telling me stuff like this,” he crossed his arms indignantly. 

“I didn’t realize it bothers you, Shoyou. I’m sorry.” 

Hinata smiled slightly. “Thanks. So, did Kuroo, um. You know.” 

“Sleep over?” Perked up a voice behind him. He jumped. Kuroo had appeared in the living room, holding two cups of tea. “Sure did. We were studying late last night, so I crashed.” He set one in front of Kenma and sat on the ground, sipping from his own. Kenma muttered a thanks. 

“So, Shrimpy. What’s new?”

“Relationship problems.” Kenma answered.

“Oh?”

“Uh, yeah. Just, you know, stuff.” Hinata laughed nervously, waving his hand. 

Kuroo raised an eyebrow. “I see. Well,” he got up. “Don't let me interrupt.” he brought his tea and turned back towards the stairs. “See you later, Hinata.” He shot up. 

Hinata pouted as hard as he could towards Kenma. “You’re the worst.” 

Kenma blinked at him, completely unfazed. “You wouldn’t have come if you knew he was here. Now, are we gonna keep talking about this, or about why you came all the way here for?”

“You haven’t even said anything!”

“That’s because it’s so painfully obvious that I thought you’ll figure it out if I forced you to think about it.” He sighed, scooting closer towards Hinata. “Shoyou, you’re forgetting something very important about Kageyama.” 

Hinata stayed silent.

“He doesn’t...communicate like you do. He just doesn’t go off spouting soliloquies on the day he’s having. He’s different. You of all people should know that. Frankly,” his lips twitched into a small smile. “I think it’s pretty cool.”

“Agh, I _know_, but it can’t always be like this! It works with volleyball, and it works when we hang out, but,” his eyes trail upward, thoughtful. “All the other stuff is just so new. I can’t keep trying to read his mind.”

Kenma hummed. “And I’m sure he can’t read yours.”  


”I’m not even asking him to. I talk all the time, as I’m sure everyone's painfully aware. All I get back is...” He hunched his back, squinted his eyes, and made his voice deep and bleary. _“Yeah. I’ll see you later.”_

“Shoyou, not everyone is as genuine and open-hearted. I think that scares Kageyama just as much as his silence scares you. It’s a partnership remember? You’re going to have to try and meet him halfway.” At that, he picked up his Switch from the table and began to play. 

Hinata slid, slowly, down to the ground. He thought about what Kenma siad. Words were never Kageyama’s forte. He’s always known that. In fact, the way Kageyama moved, how his dark eyes would flash so strongly whenever he felt _anything_, the way he looked at Hinata as if he was the only person on Earth was what pulled him deeper and deeper until he was apparently at his friend’s house bemoaning after that idiot. 

Kageyama’s lack of basic communication was juvenile and frustrating, but Hinata was thinking of him just like any other person in his life, when that had never, _ever_ been the case. 

Hinata started to smile as he looked back up. “Kenma?”

“Hm?”

“How are you so good at giving relationship advice?”

Both their heads turned upward when the bath turned on upstairs, the pipes roaring to life. 

Hinata swore he could see a blush creeping up Kenma’s neck when his eyes slid sideways as he responded. “Practice.” 

***

On Monday, Hinata’s shoulders stayed tense throughout the day as he made his way through classes. Although he was looking forward to seeing Kageyama, a knot of worry still tightened at his back. 

He was making his way towards the club room, walking across the seemingly empty courtyard when he hears a voice behind him. 

“Hinata”. He turns to see Kageyama, his usual deep frown spackled onto his face as he closes the distance. Hinata felt the urge to spill out everything taking up his mind for the past twenty-four hours, but something about Kageyama’s expression prompted him to stay quiet. He waited for him to speak.  


Kageyama cleared his throat and made direct eye contact. Hinata was taken aback; this was something that Kageyama hated. “Can we talk? Properly?”

Hinata couldn't help the small smile forming at his lips. “Of course.” He led them behind one of the metal posts, around a clear patch. He waited, watching Kageyama’s fingers twitch nervously. Hinata gently placed them in his. 

“I wanted to apologize for the other day,” Kageyama says in a single breath, sincere and sure. It almost seemed...

Rehearsed. 

He may have expected Hinata to say something then, because his eyebrow rose slightly when he doesn’t. He continued, “I’m sorry I upset you. It...it must’ve been really hard to get nothing from me in terms of where—” he coughed uncomfortably, but shook his head to regain concentration, “where we are. I’m making you unhappy, and I hate that.” He looked down at their feet, his thumbs idly smoothing over the back of Hinata’s hand. “I’m gonna try harder. From now on.” He finished with a small nod—to himself or Hinata, it wasn’t clear. “I want to be better.” 

Hinata opened his mouth, his throat going dry. Suddenly, a short, breathless laugh escaped his lips. Was this really Kageyama? The dumbass who got angry when Hinata complimented his hair, or would literally jump back when Hinata surprised him behind a corner, a “good morning” and a smile between his teeth? “Kageyama,” he whispered. It was starting to get dark. Twilight accentuated each syllable, slow and hazy. Hinata squeezed his hands tighter—partly to make sure this wasn’t a dream, but mostly to convey how he felt. Like fresh air rushing to his lungs. Like the crisp sunshine illuminating his skin. He squeezed his eyes tight to try and bottle it up and keep it forever. It felt...he felt...

“I’m so _happy_,” he blurted out, his eyes flying open. His voice was a rare quiet. It was a strange thing to him—it seemed completely nonsensical to feel such elation over a couple of sentences, but to Hinata, it felt like the world. He wanted to return the favour, to try and give him this strange and uncanny brand of thrill. 

He slowly, gently, pulled his hand away and set his index finger to pull down a piece of Kageyama’s stray hair, tracing down his forehead, down his nose. He did this with intense concentration, his tongue inadvertently poking out. When he reached his chin, he cupped both his palms to hold the sides of his head, scratching slightly at his neck.

He finally redirects his gaze to Kageyama’s eyes. In the soft dusk air, they shimmered.

He brought their foreheads together. Like this, Hinata liked to think that touching their heads like this allowed him to pour out everything he was feeling. It ran hot through his veins, thudded heavily in his pulse. He could only hope Kageyama could feel it—understand it.  
Hinata pulled his arms around him. 

He had no doubt. Of course Kageyama would understand. Kageyama pulled back to look him in the eyes, and he ran a thumb along Hinata’s cheekbone. “You wanna head to practice?”

Hinata sighed and shut his eyes. He laced his fingers with Kageyama’s, both hands holding his head in place “Do we have to?”

Kageyama chucked. He swung their arms down and pulled them in the direction of the gym. Hinata heard sneakers and balls against floors. While he was fully enveloped in a cloud with his head in the sky, old habits die hard. He pulled their hands apart as they approach the gym.

Kageyama stopped walking and took his hand again. “Not today.”

Hinata gave him a quizzical look. After a beat of silence, Hinata’s eyes grew wide with the realization. “Are you sure?”

Kageyama simply lifted their hands, still interlocked, and pressed his lips on Hinata’s knuckles. A tiny smile tugged on his lips. He dropped their hands back down and tilted his head against the door. _Let’s do this._

When Hinata smiled, he felt his whole body smile along with him. His heart was racing as they walked inside, but his hands were rock steady.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an AU where Hinata can casually visit Kenma without having to travel to Tokyo 
> 
> thank you so much for reading! kudos/comments/feedback, as always, would mean the world. <3


End file.
